The power between magic and persona
by InsomeInsanity
Summary: The day Voldemort had attacked the Potter's Lily and James were put in a coma. Harry Potter was then adopted and had the new name of Akira Kurusu, a phantom theif. He was then transported back to compete in the Triwizard tournament.
1. Chapter 1

The power between persona and magic.

Insome: Welcome to second fanfiction when my first isn't even finished yet :)

Insome: In this fanfic there's some bashing on: hermione, ron, ginny, molly, dumbledore and most death eaters including Snape.

McGonagal: This fanfiction takes place when Harry Potter is taken to japan with the dursleys.

Albus Dumbledore was sad. A man who was known as the dark lord, also known as you-know-who traveled to a place known as Godric Hallow where the Potter's were resting and protecting there child known as Harry Potter.

Unfortunately, the dark lord had come to attack the young child. First he had put Lily and James Potter into a coma. This was so when the parents awoke they would be in a state of despair when they realised the child was dead and would never come back.

Secondly he walked to the young Harry. He then said in the most smug tone "Goodbye Harry Potter! Avada Kedavra!"

The child could of died at that moment but somehow he didn't. Somehow in the most mysterious Voldemort turned into a dark pile of dust and was carried away with the wind. Harry was then sent to his closest living family for that moment. Then from that day Harry Potter was known as the boy-who-lived.

-Sunday 1st November 1981

Mr and Mrs Dursley were proud to say that very **very** normal- thank you very much. What they wern't proud to say was that they considered the wizarding world and all the people inside there freaks. So was there nephew Harry Potter.

They wished they could get rid of him day and night. Then they had a chance. Japan, was a place that needed some drill supples. Grunnings( the company the Vernon Dursley worked for) then gave Mr Dursley the chance to go to Japan to do the job. They also said he could also bring his family if he wanted to.

The minute they had arrived in Tokyo, Japan, Mrs Dursley had run to the closest orphanage. Wrote a note on how the child was now there responsiblity(not knowing they couldn't read it) and went back to her loving family.

1994 Japan Yogan-Jaya

Akira Kurusu was not a criminal, strictly speaking. Besides all he had done was helping a woman not to be raped. What he was wondering about at that moment (while he was sitting with his friends in Leblanc) were what his parents said to him before he left to go to Toyko "Your adopted you dumb brat". He wondered who they were and if they loved him.

"Dude? **Dude?!** " Ryuji nearly shouted snapping out of his train of thought. He and his friends were known as phantom theives, stealing treasures of the criminals of this world. The dealed with Kamoshida, Madarame and Kaneshiro. It was now nearing Halloween and everyone wanted to show of their costumes. Although Morgana( a cat me and Ryuji found in a cell of Kamoshida's palace who appered as a normal cat in the real world but in the metaverse he was a more humanoid kick-assin cat) couldn't buy a costume so I bought him one instead(a hot dog). We were just relaxing intil it became around 9:00pm. All my friends had went home and then Morgana told me to go to sleep. Then I awoke _there._

\- Velvet Room, Outside mind and matter.

" _Hello"_ Igor said.

" _Welcome to the velvet room."_

 _"You as the prisoner of fate has something_ _ **magical**_ _coming after you so. . . beware"_

As soon Akira had woken he was getting texts on the phantom theives

group chat and were saying if they wanted to eat after the school. I responded and asked them to meet me on the school roof.

"Akira, my friend, I don't attend your school what do I do?" Yusuke questiond

"Let's just meet at Leblanc"

"Ok then."


	2. The portal

The power between persona and magic.

#thinking#

"talking"

First before the story I shall do a wall of reviewers of this story. I will also include a poll at on my profile so you can go check it out.

Wall of reviewers

Dark Mage Wyvern Lord= I read that one to its great. Also thanks for saying it has potential.

Foxchick1= Well here it is.

Follower

Ybarra87

pococo.

Now remember I don't own this, this just something I just do.

Finally on to the show! :)

 _line_

1994 Japan Yogen-Jaya Leblance

#Wow I never knew that I had some much money inside my pockets. I mean why is 35,000 yen in their?"

At the moment he had reached Leblanc's door he had a few weird text messages for a person calling themselves 'Alibaba'.

#Why do they have to be so annoying when the summer holidays start I mean, really.#

AAAnnnnnd... were is Morgana.

#Jesus christ I lost a cat in the middle of Japan, . . . Oh wait he's just watching ' **boss** ' make coffee#

Then Akira sat down at the counter and pulled out a book called 'The Great Theif' intil his friends came over.

The walked in five minutes later because Yusuke tried to persuade Ann and Makoto to paint them naked.

 _line_

1994 Scotland Mon 31st Halloween.

Albus Dumbledore stood infrount of all the students of Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and his own Hogwarts.

"The champion for Durmstrang Instutute is . . . Victor Krum!"

People there at that moment could swear they heard Ron Weasley scream in glee at that moment

"The champion for Beauxbatons, Academy of Magic is . . . Fleur Delacour."

Atleast half of the boys in the room at that moment were speachless at her beauty.

"The champion for Hogwarts is, thank you Hagrid( at that moment Hagrid started to play the drums by slammin his hands down). . . . . . . . . Cedric Diggory"

If any of the slytherin students were happy that joy would be immediatly sucked out and into the happy faces of the huffelpuffs.

Dumbledore then told those who were picked out to go into a chamber next to staff room while Dumbledore had a conversation with all the students there.

However the goblet glowed a crimson colour of red and one name came out

' _Harry Potter_ '

 _Line_

Suddenly Leblanc had turned a dull grey color where Igor in his suit a blck as night sat on a bar stool.

/ _WELL PRISONER OF FATE IT SEEMS THE GREAT POWER OF MAGIC HAS BROKEN THROUGHT THE SHILD OF MIND AND MATTER SURRONDING JAPAN. Now it seems it coming to take you away however with the people you call 'friends' however will come with you too if you keep them close and safe with this rip in reality. I will Talk to you later prisoner of fate._

 _line_

They should of known that everything went wrong when the supposidly dead boys name came out of the goblet


	3. The problem

The power between magic and persona.

Insome: welcome people,animals,anime,everything,nothing and all else welcome to a fanfiction on DDD the 'Deep Deathly King DDD from kirby'.

Now first things first the poll is closed and we have a winner. It is. . . . .. . ... . . Probaly later this chapter :)

#thinking#

"talking"

Now onto the show

 _line break._

Akira Kurusu was his name and he was talking about his greatist adventures in 1994 about wizards and a man missing a nose.

Unfortuanly a voice cut him off at that very moment.

"Akira-kun, what do you mean that it was 1994 as you only were 'trasported' there a few months back. Around June."

Of course, a real clever thought.

" Well Sae-chan" I said with a smug grin as she was about to hit me, " The thing is that, around 22 years after 0AD a wizard had heard about the fame of Christianity so he tried to make it based on wizards. So instead of having a God or a Jesus in this new found religion it had a famous wizard, 'Merlin'.

"So thats why theres a 22 year gap our time 2016 and theres 1994. . . Christ."

So finding out that she probably needed a gallon of coffee to make it through the rest of the story he continued on. #Can't wait to hear what she shouts about who I'm dating#.

 _line break_

They should of known something was wrong when the 15 year old _dead_ boy name came out of the goblet of fire in a maelstorm of red flames.

They should of also known that what looked like a split in reality was when they would probably die.

Then atleast 5 people and 1 . . . cat fell out off the split. The first person that stood up was a teenager probaly at the age of 15.

He had a nice shade of dark blue for his hair color and if you looked closely he had a paint brush hiding behind his left ear. He was Yusuke Kitagawa.

Then there was Ann Takamaki, a true beauty that made the boys in the great hall look at her like she was the most breath taking veela alive. She had blonde hair and great green eyes.

Then there was another girl brown hair with a stunning addition of red eyes. However she was glaring at everyone there like she would kill them all. Makoto Niijima.

Then they could see a boy they were all sitting on. He looked(as McGonagall later said) like a young criminal. Ryuji Sakamoto

Then there were(in the students and the teachers there) the most interesting person and cat.

The person had black (all over the place) hair. He was also wearing glasses that covered green eyes. The cat was coming out of a book bag that was coming of the boys arm. The cat was covered in black hair with the bluest of eyes when started to sprint around the great hall after Crookshanks and 'Ms Norris' started to walk towards him in a deathly way with the entent to hurt. These were Akira Kurusu and Morgana.

In that moment of complete chaos yet peace Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody pulled out his wand and shouted at the top of his lung " **WHO ARE YOU AND WANT ARE YOU DOING HERE** " He the shot a expelliarmus. Weirdest thing was that at that moment their clothes changed. Funniest thing was that Morgana(after he changed forms) dropped kick both Ms Norris and Crookshanks across the room. However this made all the teachers and most the students.

"Hey Ryuji why don't we 'shock' them suprised" I said. It took him atleast five seconds to figure that out.

"Ok, come, **Captian Kidd"**

 **He then ripped of his skull mask and then shouted "Zio" Lightning did strike down but luckly all they had thought was that only Ryuji had this mythecal and great power.**

 **All students started screaming. Then at the top of his voice Dumbledore shouted "SILENCE"**

 **He then went on an explanation on how they Akira was a boy named Harry with a lightning scar on his forehead and how they would have to be sorted as they didn't have a teacher or someone to represent there school. If he would of talked more about that he would be brutaly murdered and stuffed in a rubbish bin from the look that emerged on her face.**

 **Then(of course) the worst thing possible happened "Well inmate your lucky that our master let us come here then aren't you"Caroline said wheras Justine just waved her hand and said"Hi"**

 **For then next five minutes I screamed at them to leave I suspected Morgana got to frustrated and kidnapped me to a bedroom to sleep.**


	4. The morning of the first(True) day

**Finally you are all saying, a new chapter. Yay. Anyway I've learned to** **read** **these chapters after writing them :0. Now onto the show./\/\/('_')\/\/\/\/\**

 _line brock_

If at that point in my life you would of said this was the weirdest story you would ever be hearing. That is why Sae Nijima would lock this down in the deepest parts of her mind. Along with all the parts about: Go to sleep, hot teacher maids, suicide of a school girl, Kamoshida the pervert man, Madarame the fake artist and the criminal of ATM people city.

After all of this will have to go meet her sister and not shout at her being phantom thief.

She then let Akira on his story that he probably made up on magic mushrooms or whatever.

 _Line Brocken_

 _Akira's POV_

 _H_ onestly after all that crazy-ness all I needed was a good nights sleep that had a certain red eyed, brown haired girl all felt pretty normal. Until I had thought of something, if Caroline and Justine were here it meant one important thing. That a if they can fuse personas in this world then... shadow were in this world along with personas. I then went down to the rest of the theives.

The only one who was awake was Makoto who, for some reason was walking out of the room muttering something about the " Biggest libary ever". I then tried to go after her to be suprised by what seemed to be an old women who said to me" Hello there Harry" "Sorry, are you talking to me miss?" I said quite confused as in Tokyo it is quite early in the moring along with being tired. "Yes, here's your time table see you in transfigaration class".

So after that confusing experience I went to the first classroom on the timetable. I opened the door and- " **Expelliarmus!"** I fainted.


	5. when you forget

Omgeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!:)

Do you **know** what this _is_. Probably not, this is the power between magic and persona( new laptop version £80.0) and that means new super long chapter. Also sorry about the small chapter last week my exams at my school were starting, I will also upload this on Friday and wait for the new episode of P _ersona 5 the animation._ But I know you guys/girls don't care about this so on to the show!

 _line break_

After these messages: I don't own Harry Potter(J.K Rowling) and The amazing Persona franchise(Atlus) IF I did however you woulden't want to know.

Also I going to make a new Persona fanfic with my own OC. I shall call it "The world of masks and the shadow of the moon. This is also known as the sequal to this.

 _Real line break._

 _Akira's Pov_

After waking up I was quite confused. There was this ugly kid with hair that could be compaired with a _bloody_ (this is persona theres going to be bad words :0) carrot and.. and, His thought train crashed into what the kid said " Hello there dirty snake with..wit.h wiiiiiiii.. ."

"Shut up!"

Then everything went black

 _line break?_

Sometimes events fly past someone and you forget everything

That is what I told Sae Nijima after a incounter with carrot head.

She then asked me what was the next thing I remembed:

It was the story of: The faked death and the will of Sirius Black, No nose Tom Riddle, An annoying prick known as Severus Snape.

Then there was someone whose the secound cousin of my godfather and the son of my teacher.

His name,

Shin **Arisato.**

And the blush of Sae Nijima

 _Line break.(Shin Arisato is an oc of my own creation with his own group off friends. You'll see them later)_

Later that year you could see many people: The malfoy's, The headmaster of Hogwarts, and the family of Tonks. Akira however sat next to the person who he was the most confused about them being there.

"Hi, Mrs Kawakami? What are you doing here?"Akira said with confusion lacing his voice.

She answered back by pointing at two people, a father and son. They both looked simular. The father had dark blue hair with a bang over one eye. The son looked the same except for one thing. The large amount of silver streaking through his hair. The son and the father oth had headphones on as they were listening to something .

That was

Know as

a

Cliff hanger. Sos just wanted to get this out. Because gonna start new fanfic, nother harry potter one.


End file.
